


[Podfic]The Tree and The Math Teacher

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [71]
Category: Liaden Universe - Sharon Lee & Steve Miller
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Comfort, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aelliana introduces herself to an important member of the clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]The Tree and The Math Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tree and the Math Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273674) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Akamine_chan wrote this for me for ALPA V and I love this little ficlet so much. I thought it was perfect. I only hope I did a little justice to her writing with my rendering.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bliadenuniverse%5Dthetreeandthemathteacher.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bliadenuniverse%5Dthetreeandthemathteacher.m4b)


End file.
